<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volleyball Divas by tid8bit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917492">Volleyball Divas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit'>tid8bit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shouyou's Setter Squad [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, But make it double, Double Penetration, Everyone wants a piece of Hinata, Explicit Consent, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hinata gets sandwiched, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Setter VS Setter, Short Shorts, Spit As Lube, Tagging as I get creative, Thigh-Fucked, Threesome - M/M/M, Very public indecency, Wait for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people with similar personalities don't always get along, Hinata is about to learn this truth the hard way. In one corner we have Tooru Oikawa, Argentina's national team rising star, in the other Atsumu Miya, one of Japan's best setters. Needless to say they'd compete at sports, but the real fight is for Hinata's love and they're willing to do anything to be the winner. The game's on!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shouyou's Setter Squad [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How about I put these two together? Atsumu and Oikawa are my favorite setters, let's see how they shred each other!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't please everyone," or so it claims the famous saying.</p><p>An indisputable truth, if it weren't for a single person which seems to have mastered the art of pleasing a small team of pretty setters. For the most part it has become an easy task for our expert men tamer, Shouyou Hinata. So long they're not spending too much time together or if two over-the-top competitive personality types meet...their dates tend to work out otherwise.</p><p>Except today both of these circumstances have converged for a perfect storm, and whose fault is it, you may be wondering?</p><p>- - -</p><p>"Let me scrub yer back Shouyou-kun."</p><p>Another day of hard training for the Black Jackals, the only moment of respite is after they finish cleaning the volleyball court, when the whole team heads to the shower room. It's a short bonding time they use to chat and discuss about the games. Not for Atsumu though, he doesn't bother hiding his hard-on anymore, at this point everyone knows what happens when Hinata walks into the showers. The coach had to put up a sign at the door warning not to use the sports facilities for 'sexual intercourse,' even so that can't stop Atsumu from enjoying the view of Hinata's wonderful rear, can it?</p><p>"Ugh, get a room, have you no shame?" Sakusa growls glaring at him.</p><p>"S-sorry Omi-san," says an embarrassed Hinata, "I swear we're not doing it here."</p><p>Bokuto chuckles as he washes his hair, "Hey, it's not your fault Tsum-Tsum is a horndog Hinata, don't apologize!"</p><p>"What the hell guys, it's totally his fault for havin' <em>this</em> ass," Atsumu slaps a cheek making it jiggle, "See, how can I resist that?"</p><p>"Gwah!! Don't do that with everyone looking 'Tsumu!"</p><p>Sakusa stares for a split second, forcing his eyes somewhere else to talk, "Whatever, just don't fuck in the showers anymore, it's gross."</p><p>"Oh crap, are you getting hard too Omi-Omi?" Bokuto pokes fun at him, there's something going on between his legs and now they've all noticed.</p><p>Atsumu scowls hugging Hinata from behind, his erection pressed at his lower back. "Back off you pervert, Shouyou-kun is mine, quit leerin' at him."</p><p>"You're calling <em>me</em> a pervert while you're humping him in front of us?!"</p><p>"Ah- 'Tsumu, he's r-right, stop it!" Hinata demands with a frown and the blonde steps back making a sulky face.</p><p>"Let's leave Omi-Omi, I think they're going to have a lovers' quarrel." Bokuto winks at them dragging away Sakusa by the wrist.</p><p>"Yeah, this will be swarming with germs once they..." Sakusa grumbles about how disgusting the showers are, walking away to the lockers.</p><p>Atsumu resumes scrubbing Hinata's back in silence, faking a cough before he tries to apologize, "Um, guess I overdid it. You make an effect on me Shouyou-kun, can't help it."</p><p>"I don't want to get scolded by the coach again 'Tsumu."</p><p>Hinata may not be at fault here, but he's still guilty of spoiling Atsumu to the point of allowing for some inappropriate behavior. To be honest they both enjoy the risk of getting caught, they've done things nobody should know about in every corner of this volleyball club.</p><p>"Well, ya see...I can't exactly leave when I'm this hard," Atsumu pushes his body against Hinata's, kissing his neck while his cock twitches in need. "Won't you at least help me get off, please?"</p><p>Hinata huffs looking over his shoulder with a soft smile. "The sign says no sexual intercourse," he sticks out his ass letting Atsumu's cock slip between his thighs, "But it doesn't mention anything about this."</p><p>"Fuck yeah...yer so naughty Shouyou-kun, I love it." Hinata's thighs are narrowly shut squeezing Atsumu's cock as tight as possible, his ass pressed firmly against him. "That's perfect babe, keep 'em closed."</p><p>They start moving in sync, Hinata bounces on Atsumu while he rocks his hips as if they were truly fucking. The shower gently drizzles on them, streams of water helping the slick motions producing wet slapping noises.</p><p>"Mnn, you like fucking my thighs that much 'Tsumu?" Hinata speeds up his pace feeling his own erection jerk begging for attention, stimulated by the heated friction underneath. "Gonna come with me?"</p><p>"Shit, shit- love you Shouyou-kun, ngh-!" Atsumu bends over Hinata to stroke his cock in tandem with his thrusts, moaning each other's name while their bodies shudder on the edge of release. Another rough snap of hips slams Hinata against the wall making them climax at once, the water washing away their cum as it spills on the shower tiles.</p><p>"Hah...damn...okay, I think I can abide to the no-sex rule if we do this instead," Atsumu grins at the way their legs shake, turning Hinata around for an indulging kiss full of adoration, panting excitedly when they separate.</p><p>Hinata rinses the leftover sticky strands on his thighs, then holds his hand leading them to the locker room. "You're too impatient 'Tsumu, this is why it's so dangerous to do it in public."</p><p>Bokuto is at the door ready to leave glancing back at them with a worrisome look. "Hinata, you have a visit waiting out there, don't take long."</p><p>"Huh? You were waitin' on someone Shouyou-kun?"</p><p>"I don't think so. Could be a fan looking for an autograph."</p><p>"Tsk, I'll take care of it if that's the case."</p><p>Hinata giggles at his threatening expression, "No thanks, last time you scared a fan she left crying, you'll give me a bad name."</p><p>It takes roughly ten minutes to put on their clothes and pack their uniforms, Hinata leaving the room first expecting to see a fan at the hallway. He probably wishes that would've been the case recognizing the person from behind immediately, even on his training sports clothes. Tall with stylish brown hair, broad shoulders, the number one on his t-shirt, an ass he's got his hands on many times before. His usual right knee pad. He swallows spit bracing himself, <em>"Oh no."</em></p><p>"Hello there chibi-chan, surprised to see me?" he turns around with an amused grin, "I came to watch your training today, thought you'd notice me at the back stands. Seems you worked up a sweat?"</p><p>Hinata beams up disregarding his nerves, "Oikawa-san! I had no clue you were coming."</p><p>Oikawa leans down for a gentle press of lips, and when he opens his eyes he notices Atsumu's death glare as he walks towards them.</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, it's a rare occasion to see your team practice in Miyagi," he smirks kissing the corner of Hinata's mouth enjoying the furious look on the blonde.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun?" Atsumu calls for him, but squints his eyes at Oikawa, <em>"Lay off him, you piece of shit."</em></p><p>Hinata rushes to explain, "Ah, um, you see, Oikawa-san lives nearby so he-"</p><p>"It's been a while Atsumu-chan!" His smile is wide and pleasant, a completely fake front. <em>"Black Jackals' setter...he sticks to Shouyou like glue, he's got a huge crush on him since high school and he's currently the second best setter in Japan." </em>Oikawa analyzes his enemy with accuracy.</p><p>"Tooru-kun." Atsumu returns the smile in the same fake manner, "Shouldn't you be busy trainin' elsewhere?"</p><p>"Don't you worry about me, I play for a national team, I'm always in top shape," he sing-songs proud as ever to brag about his achievements.</p><p>"I see, must be tough, as for me trainin' with Shouyou-kun everyday keeps <em>us</em> in shape." Atsumu knows his greatest advantage, to be able to spend most of his time with Hinata is a luxury the rest of setters don't have.</p><p>Oikawa winces seeing him fling an arm over Hinata's shoulder, he wishes he could yank it off seeing his taunting smirk.<em>"Son of a bitch..."</em></p><p>"Sorry if we made you wait Oikawa-san, we-"</p><p>"We were havin' a shower, takes a while until we're done y'know?" Atsumu's bratty attitude is starting to show, making an exaggerated gesture as if fanning himself.</p><p>"Is that so?" Oikawa goes for the offensive too, placing a hand on his hip. "Does he know about our time in Brazil Shouyou? We trained super hard, in fact we did it <em>everywhere</em> we could, took a few hours each day to sap out Shouyou's stamina." His tone turns gruff recalling endless sex nights at the beach.</p><p>Atsumu lets go of Hinata taking a step forward, face to face with Oikawa. "That's in the past, Shouyou-kun is happy with me."</p><p>"Hmm, I don't know, I mean look at you...with that bleached hair and a bush I suppose you'd call brows. Have you ever thought of trimming?"</p><p>"Have <em>you</em> thought of fixin' yer restin' bitch face?"</p><p>Hinata is witnessing a full scale verbal war between both setters, if glares could kill they'd be dead right now, like a cartoon where the tension is represented by an electric beam, this would be more like a thunderstorm. Hence why Hinata avoids at all costs to meet with Oikawa and Atsumu together, they're both extremely competitive, prideful, jealous, and become real jerks when the mood strikes.</p><p>"How does it feel to be second in the ranks to Tobio-chan?"</p><p>"At least I'm tryin' to beat him, you ran away to Argentina like a coward."</p><p>"The fuck did you just say?!"</p><p>That's another point in common, they <em>hate</em> being second to Kageyama. Hinata's best friend, his first setter and sex partner, the most dangerous rival, a volleyball genius that's got everything they aim for. Too bad their pride only allows them to see so far, which is the man in front.</p><p>"Please stop!!" Hinata jumps in pushing them away. "What do you want me to do? Just stop fighting and I'll do it."</p><p>They stare at him while the cogs in their heads turn. Suddenly as if sharing a single brain cell they speak in unison, "Tell him who's the best setter, Shouyou."</p><p>"What?" His thoughts come to a stop, his heart leaps to his throat trying to escape and sweat begins to perspire down his forehead. Hinata's next words could either turn the tides to his favor or ruin their friendship. <em>"Don't screw it up Shouyou. Don't. Screw it. Up."</em></p><p>"I'd say Oikawa-san's technique is flawless, he's always thinking one step ahead."</p><p>"See? Shouyou thinks I'm better."</p><p>"Though 'Tsumu is incredible at adapting to everything I do, no matter how I play."</p><p>"There ya go, I'm the best for Shouyou-kun!"</p><p>Hinata is brainstorming to make them both happy, a perfect solution just occurred to him in a flash. "It would be unfair to choose, I can't do it since 'Tsumu's experience isn't even with yours Oikawa-san, he doesn't know how to play beach volleyball." Splendid last resort, whoever said Hinata wasn't that smart?</p><p>Atsumu lifts his brows nodding at the believable —excuse?— point of view. "So yer sayin' it must be a match between equals."</p><p>"Sounds fair, I wouldn't feel good winning against someone less skilled. Let's arrange it then, we'll teach Atsumu-chan to play at the beach."</p><p>"Hold on, I didn't mean it that way!" Hinata waves his hands in confusion, this isn't going how he had expected.</p><p>"Fine by me, let's go on a trip to the beach this weekend, we'll solve this once and for all. I'm in yer hands Shouyou-kun."</p><p>Here lies Shouyou Hinata. Nobody knows what the future holds for this innocent soul besides a beach trip with a pair of troublesome setters. Tooru Oikawa Vs Atsumu Miya, who's coming out on top?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All good things are worth waiting for, and worth fighting for." Wise words to live by, although not everybody has been gifted with the quality of patience, can the will to fight compensate for the lack of it?</p><p>Saturday morning. The week went by slower than usual, Oikawa and Atsumu have been on pins and needles the whole time while Hinata has accepted the fact that today will be a total disaster, to be prepared for the worst is key for situations like this.</p><p>"Okay I've got a towel, sun protection, my wallet, sports shades, a change of clothes..." Hinata double-checks his backpack, then turns around to look at himself on the mirror. "It's nothing special, don't need fancy stuff for training," he appraises his choice, a loose cobalt blue tank top and white shorts —perhaps too tight fit, and definitely too short— plus comfortable flip-flops.</p><p>They're supposed to take a bus to the beach together, the trip long enough to require spending a night there. Oikawa insisted on taking care of the accommodation while Atsumu searched for interesting places close to the beach. <em>"The more I think of it, the more it sounds like a date rather than a training session,"</em> Hinata tries to shake away his worries when his phone starts buzzing.</p><p>[Group chat: Volleyball Divas]</p><p>-Oikawa: are you guys all set?</p><p>-Oikawa: the bus leaves in one hour so be at the stop 15 min earlier</p><p>Oikawa has been ready for at least two hours, rolling on his bed and nibbling his thumb anxiously. <em>"Show you're the superior player Tooru, you have the advantage, there's no way Atsumu-chan will learn so quickly. It's time to prove who the best setter is, and then Shouyou will be mine," </em>he smirks at his devious plans.</p><p>He gets up to be certain he's not missing anything, his sports bag loaded with everything necessary plus a little extra, a box of condoms. <em>"Of course I'm not just going to beat that fake blonde, I'll make sure he sees how much Shouyou wants me, it'll be like back in Rio."</em></p><p>-Atsumu: you bet I am</p><p>-Atsumu: finished packing my stuff</p><p>"Can you stop walkin' in circles 'Tsumu? Yer makin' me dizzy." Osamu snickers watching his brother turn into a bundle of nerves.</p><p>"Shaddap 'Samu, I'm thinkin' my strategy."</p><p>"You've got no brains to plan ahead dumbass."</p><p>"Damn it! Even though I've been watchin' beach volleyball this week I'm still drawin' a blank."</p><p>"Do the same as usual, yer instincts will kick in. Shouyou-kun will like ya either way, what's the big deal?"</p><p>Obviously to win against a player like Oikawa he must go beyond his abilities, his pride won't allow for a loss in front of Hinata. <em>"I'm gonna do it, Shouyou deserves only the best and that's me. Get ready to see first hand what we can do together, Tooru-kun...I'll claim Shouyou for myself right under yer nose tonight." </em>Atsumu's gaze burns with resolution.</p><p>-Shouyou: let's go! (੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭</p><p>The bus is about to leave when Hinata arrives —he's relieved to see they're wearing similar beach clothes— rushing inside with his setters. They sit together in the back row with Hinata between them. "Sorry guys, Natsu insisted on making a list of souvenirs she wants me to bring from the beach. Look, it's huge!"</p><p>Oikawa reads the crumpled paper, "Seashells for a necklace? That's cute, we can pick a bunch before leaving, the postcard should be easy too."</p><p>"No problem Shouyou-kun, I'll help you out. We'll be done with the main event soon," Atsumu stares at Oikawa, their eyes clashing fiercely in defiance.</p><p>Hinata dozes off after a while, hands laced with both men. Oikawa looks outside through the window distracted by the sights until Atsumu decides to speak his mind while Hinata is asleep. "Shouyou-kun is crazy patient, don'tcha think?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Oikawa turns to look at him while fiddling with Hinata's fingers.</p><p>"We aren't the nicest guys compared to other setters, ya get it?"</p><p>Of course they do, it's a recurring concern, even if they try to ignore it. People like Kenma and Akaashi with a calm and pleasant attitude seem more suited for someone bright as Hinata. Even Kageyama seems like a better choice —his lack of social skills is his only flaw— something so painful they'd never admit to it.</p><p>"Shouyou knows me by now, he sticks to me even at my worst...he's Tobio-chan's best friend but took a liking to me anyways, he gave us a chance." What would have happened if Hinata didn't return his advances in Rio? It's not like Oikawa expected him to show interest, and yet the first night they had sex was simply mind-blowing, a first step to his downfall of catching feelings again.</p><p>"Lately I can't help myself from thinking this type of relationship doesn't feel enough with him, however selfish that sounds." Oikawa's lips form a thin line, <em>"Quit yapping before you regret it."</em></p><p>"Ain't he dangerous? Despite actin' moody, rude or jealous at times he accepts our shortcomings, Shouyou-kun makes an effort to see past the shitty personality of popular players like us. Honestly he's the closest thing to a boyfriend I've had, before him I'd rather fuck no strings attached."</p><p>That match against Karasuno years ago marked him. It was instant attraction towards Hinata from the moment he saw him play, it should have been a teenager crush like any other, but when Atsumu wants something he doesn't stop at anything until he gets it. His prayers were finally answered the day Hinata joined the Black Jackals, the ideal opportunity to get closer.</p><p>"'Samu says I don't deserve him, that asshole...he doesn't get how I devoted these last years to become his setter. I've been endurin' the most, fuck!"</p><p>Is this a miracle in shape of a moment of sincerity? Their feelings aren't so different, which makes the competition more savage. Unfortunately the heart to heart between rivals is cut abruptly to reveal their real intentions.</p><p>"I'm winning no matter what Atsumu-chan," Oikawa gazes outside again, squeezing Hinata's hand.</p><p>Atsumu follows suit from his side, "Good luck, cause I'm not givin' up Shouyou-kun to anyone."</p><p>- - -</p><p>"Wooaaah, check this out, the sand is so warm!! Oh, oh, there's a volleyball net right there, let's go watch!" Hinata puts on his orange shades and takes off his flip-flops to stomp around completely exhilarated, rejoicing in the sea breeze he's missed so much since his stay in Rio. Oikawa and Atsumu follow after him smiling at the sight, mesmerized by the way the sunlight makes Hinata's skin gleam, how much hotter would it be at the touch right now?</p><p>Sadly the beach is too crowded at this time, specially on a weekend there are families with children and other people playing at the volleyball net, it seems they'll have to wait until the sun goes down for their showdown.</p><p>"Let's have a walk, I looked up a couple of cool places nearby," Atsumu puffs his chest as if he'd done a spectacular feat.</p><p>Oikawa smirks hiking a brow, "Hope it's not a disappointment, keeping my expectations low just in case. Let me know if you're bored Shouyou, we can go on our own, okay?"</p><p>"You wish asshole. If anythin' Shouyou-kun will drop you in a trash can so it's just the two of us on a date." Atsumu leads them towards a small ice-cream store, "There it is, I read these are the best ice-creams around here."</p><p>After checking the wide selection Hinata's choice is strawberry flavor, Atsumu's plain with chocolate chips, and Oikawa's vanilla with caramel syrup. They sit on a bench facing the sea, the warm breeze melting their ice-creams spilling from the cone.</p><p>"Hey, be careful or yer goin' to mess yer top." Atsumu grabs Hinata's wrist licking away a drop trickling on his fingers. "Mmhh, this tastes better with some of you in it...delicious." He licks his lips staring Hinata in the eyes, letting out a chuckle.</p><p>Hinata's cheeks turn a shade redder, not exactly because of the sun. "You were right 'Tsumu, they're pretty yummy. Can I try yours?" The blonde nods so Hinata gives his ice-cream a generous lick, and a white strand dribbles down his lower lip onto his chin immediately provoking some perverted thoughts.</p><p>Both Oikawa and Atsumu get a clear image of how to put that tongue to work later, but why not get a hint first. "Do you like vanilla flavor Shouyou?" Oikawa points his ice-cream at Hinata in offering after taking a lick himself.</p><p>"Yeah! Let me give it a go." Hinata leans forward but before his tongue reaches the cold treat Oikawa moves his hand away. "Oikawa-san?" he looks at him with an adorable clueless expression.</p><p>"How about a strawberry and vanilla mix?" Oikawa grasps his chin taking the chance at Hinata's parted lips, sliding his tongue inside for a sweetened cold-hot kiss. Hinata clutches at his t-shirt as they taste every corner of their mouths, only parting to lick at each other's lips in a lewd manner. "Nnh- you're getting me so fired up before the game chibi-chan," he laps the last traces of ice-cream with appetite before letting go.</p><p>Atsumu has been staring holding back his jealous streak, his poor ice-cream forgotten as it melts around his fingers. "That's unfair Shouyou-kun, what about me, don'tcha want me to win?"</p><p>"Sorry 'Tsumu, I'll cheer on you too...ah, you can't play with your precious fingers covered with ice-cream, let me take care of it." The kiss must've turned him on judging by the way he holds Atsumu's hand sucking on his sugar-coated treat, the slurps so suggestive they shouldn't be allowed in a public space.</p><p>"Damn, gonna suck me like this once I win for ya later huh?" Atsumu removes his moist fingers smearing saliva on his lips, tilting their heads while their tongues droop to engage into an open kiss, moaning as their hands grip onto the other's waist demanding for body contact. The erotic show comes to a forceful halt when an elderly couple walks in front of them.</p><p>"Youth these days, they're shameless!"</p><p>The arousal deflates like a popped balloon, eyes sinking to the ground and faces completely flushed in embarrassment realizing how they behaved on plain sight. Hinata stands up in a hurry, "We'll be more careful next time sir- crap, w-wait, I mean s-sorry!" he stutters correcting his mistake, bowing repeatedly like he's been terribly scolded. Oikawa and Atsumu share a sneaky glance at Hinata's interesting pick of words, <em>"Next time?"</em></p><p>Once they finish their ice-creams they head to the next stop, according to Atsumu's info —he bothered to search properly this time— there's a popular photo booth where couples flock for a beach souvenir. When they arrive they're surprised at the antique-looking machine, but they suppose the classic touch is part of its charm.</p><p>"It doesn't look too spacious, can we fit?" Hinata peeks behind the curtain, the seat looks like it's made for a couple at most.</p><p>"There's always room for one more," Atsumu goes in first patting the seat for Hinata to enter too, it's definitely cramped inside.</p><p>Oikawa swoops in after them squishing Hinata in the middle, "The more the merrier!"</p><p>"Gwaahh, too tight, I'm getting crushed! Look, stick together so I can sit like this." He opens his legs placing one over Atsumu's and the other over Oikawa's using them as a makeshift seat without taking extra space. "There you go, let's take the photos!"</p><p>First they do peace signs, next they stick out their tongues, afterwards they make a silly face, the fourth one Oikawa lands a surprise kiss on Hinata's cheek, then Atsumu retaliates turning Hinata around to smack his lips. It's a struggle until the machine stops to print their photos, except neither of them are attempting to leave.</p><p>Hinata is left breathless, his lips swollen from the unrelenting abuse. "Seriously guys, do you have to make a competition out of everything?"</p><p>"Then pick one of us if you want it to stop," Oikawa huffs grazing his neck and Hinata's skin tingles getting goosebumps. A hand creeps dangerously close to his crotch putting the redhead under alert, afraid of his intentions.</p><p>"He's right Shouyou-kun, unless yer really enjoyin' this." If the situation was dangerous before it's turned unbearable with Atsumu's hand rubbing Hinata's inner thigh, Oikawa following suit until they move up at the same instant to massage Hinata's bulge through his shorts.</p><p>"Aah, mmh- can't do it, I really-" Hinata whines and squirms trapped between their bodies, "Love you, love you both, Tooru, 'Tsumu-!"</p><p>"God Shouyou, I swear if you say one more word I'm fucking you right here," Oikawa slips a hand under Hinata's shorts pumping roughly at his leaking cock.</p><p>Atsumu yanks the bothersome clothing mid-thigh, his hand linking with Oikawa's helping the motion across Hinata's length. "It's yer fault as always Shouyou-kun, beggin' to be taken by actin' so irresistible. Now stay quiet and come for us, wouldya?"</p><p>Hinata arches his back biting his lip to muffle a helpless whine, ejaculating in a plentiful shot squirting over his setters' hands, barely sparing his clothes. His thigh muscles twitch at the sharp sensation, legs dangling loose from his seat as he recovers from the orgasm.</p><p>"Shit, that's so damn hot Shouyou-kun," Atsumu says as he savors Hinata's cum on his fingers, "Hmm, my favorite taste."</p><p>Oikawa sucks his own clean groaning at Hinata's enraptured look. "Save some for the winner chibi-chan," he smirks knowing what to ask as a prize for his victory.</p><p>"Thank you...let's take a few photos to remember this, if you'd like to?" Hinata pecks their lips, feeding the machine a spare coin. Snap, there goes a kiss, snap, a hickey marks his neck, snap, his legs spread. Snap, snap, snap. These photos will be part of their private collection to be treasured for a long long time.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Before they've noticed the veil of the night has fallen at the beach, the crowds of people disappeared giving way to a silent peacefulness. There are some strays sitting around, however that isn't of importance as they head towards one of the volleyball nets, illuminated by spotlights to the sides. Hinata bought a new volley ball in a store nearby, taking it out of his backpack to make sure it's in perfect condition.</p><p>"This should be fun, I've missed playing beach volleyball!" he grips the ball to get used to the surface, rolling it around.</p><p>Atsumu crosses his arms mentally preparing himself, "How are we doin' it?"</p><p>"Get a feel of the sand and the wind conditions first," Oikawa advices showing off his knowledge on the field. "Let's warm up with some tosses and spikes before the real thing."</p><p>Hinata laughs watching them, they trip on the sand in a clumsy way and fail tossing a few times before growing accustomed to the environment. Anyone else would spend days trying to learn, but this is Oikawa and Atsumu, they're not regular setters. <em>"A fair match...I'm the most experienced here so I should let them compete without interfering...oh, I know!"</em></p><p>Atsumu throws the ball over to Hinata, "We're ready, so what's yer plan lil' Ninja Shouyou?"</p><p>"I'll be on this side of the net," Hinata moves to the left end, "Whoever pulls off the most attacks without me being able to receive them wins. Three shots each."</p><p>The setters smirk at one another with an arrogant look sharing a thought, <em>"Easy."</em></p><p>Hinata sends the ball to the opposite side, Oikawa catching it first. He heads to his usual serve position walking in front of his rival, "Watch and learn from the pro, Atsumu-chan."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes glint, the ball is sent floating above as it spins and he jumps high for a powerful air strike. "Nngh!!" a slam rockets the ball across the net, Hinata sprints forward but his fingers only graze it as it lands.</p><p>1 - 0</p><p>"Bwaph! Damn iiiiit, that's Oikawa's demonic serve for you." Hinata scowls as he lies defeated covered on sand, though only for a second before he stands up to toss the ball back to Atsumu.</p><p>One step, two steps, three steps, he stops at the fourth. A floater or a spike? <em>"Sorry Shouyou-kun, I can't lose this one,"</em> the ball flies upwards once more, the rotation dusts away the sand, Atsumu's foot stomps on the ground and the abrupt impact makes for an unstoppable spike. The speed is incredible, not even Hinata can catch it making a dive for it.</p><p>1 - 1</p><p>"Guess I matched yer experience right away Tooru-kun, I should thank you," he grins in a direct challenge.</p><p>Oikawa returns the grin not intimidated in the slightest. "Don't be so full of yourself, we're just getting started."</p><p>What Hinata didn't foresee was that the match would be so even, he's running, jumping, diving onto the sand doing an insane effort to receive their ceaseless attacks. They tie round after round, no winner on the horizon, none willing to give up, after all this battle is for him.</p><p>A small crowd has gathered around the net watching the spectacle, they've been at it for an hour minimum. "Phew...let's stop for a minute, I need water." Hinata picks up his bottle drinking a big gulp, the other two keeping close watch on the way his Adam's apple bobs. They're acutely aware of how attractive he's grown, the cute Hinata from high school is now a sexy snack of a man.</p><p>"Argh, admit...defeat already...Atsumu-chan."</p><p>"Like hell...I love Shouyou-kun, I'm not...handin' him to you."</p><p>"You shitty stubborn...ugly...fake blonde, I- I love him more!"</p><p>They're about to turn this into an impromptu wrestling match when Hinata starts lifting his tank top, stuffing it in his backpack. Sweat is rolling down his nape across the bridge of his back, sliding until it fades hitting his white shorts, which barely cover until the end of his glutes. It's unforgivable something this glorious has been hidden by his loose top so long.</p><p>"Oh shit, that looks tight," Atsumu has lost the will to punch the other on the face leering at Hinata's body, the sentiment mutual going by Oikawa's googly eyes.</p><p>"These are really short...god damn chibi-chan." They aren't wrong in their assessment, the sweat making the already tight fit clothing stick to him even more, the curve of his ass beautiful as ever.</p><p>Hinata turns around heading their way with the bottle in hand. "Do you want some?" he asks with a smile that leaves them dazzled. You can't blame it entirely on his smile, looking up close he's sweaty everywhere, his hair, his face, his chest...a drop travels through his Adonis belt and they gulp in sync at the view. His body is totally covered in sand, he's more like a crispy fried shrimp at this point.</p><p>Oikawa snatches the bottle from him, "I'm fucking thirsty right now." However what he craves for isn't water the way he's eyeing the redhead tip to toe.</p><p>"Huh, why are you looking at me like that? You insisted on this stupid match, I hate when you guys fight."</p><p>"It- it isn't stupid for us Shouyou-kun, we're here to prove who's better for you." Atsumu blushes glancing to the side.</p><p>"Better for me?"</p><p>"Yeah, even though I already know the answer, this simpleton doesn't want to let go." Oikawa grumbles throwing a tantrum.</p><p>"You're deciding that on your own with a volleyball match?" Hinata stares at them in a combination of confusion and annoyance, "Shouldn't that be something for me to say?"</p><p>His words are finally smacking some sense into them. Oikawa takes on the spokesman role making amends for their mistake, "Shouyou, we're truly sorry. That was presumptuous and selfish of us, we even dragged you all the way here. How can we make it up to you?"</p><p>"What are ya talkin' abo- OOF!" Atsumu gets elbowed before he ruins the apology, Oikawa tugging at his t-shirt so they're bowing in repentance at once.</p><p>Hinata giggles in such a cute way their hearts skip a beat, "I was thinking it'd be great if you'd focus your competition on ways to make me happy instead of fighting each other." He's trying to lighten up the mood with a joke, except the message reaches them in a warped sense he'd never imagine.</p><p>"Ways to make you happy," Atsumu turns his head at Oikawa.</p><p>"Hmm, so whoever makes you happier would be the best then."</p><p>"Tooru-kun, I think we're doin' it wrong, the competition shouldn't focus on us..."</p><p>"...It should focus on how to please our dear Shouyou."</p><p><em>"What are they talking about?"</em> Hinata stares at them clueless as usual. "Anyways, are we going to finish this game or what?" he bends to pick the ball, his shorts lifting to show a hint of lighter skin, blissfully unaware of the ravenous aura oozing from his setters.</p><p>"Nah, I've lost my concentration. Whatcha say Tooru-kun, let's continue later?"</p><p>"We agree this once Atsumu-chan." His gaze then switches to Hinata, "You've been very dedicated at receiving Shouyou, look at you, so much sand must be uncomfortable."</p><p>Hinata does appear slightly bothered by the thick layer, "Ugh you're right Oikawa-san, I'm super sweaty as well, it's gross with sand on top."</p><p>"Then let's go to the hotel, I think we all could use a shower."</p><p>Atsumu is nearly devouring Hinata with his eyes muttering to himself, "I'm gonna need a very cold one..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who are you rooting for? I like them both aaaaaaaaaa!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winners and Losers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope ya'll seen the official art for the latest light novel, it's just what I imagined they'd be like if they met! Hinata really is the middle of the sandwich...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily their hotel isn't that far from the beach, Oikawa chose a great location, surrounded by restaurants and amusement areas. The streets are packed, the ambience so lively they decide to have a stroll checking the souvenir shops and street stalls open until late night.</p><p>"This one has a lot of postcards! I'll pick some stuff for Natsu, you guys wait here!" Hinata goes in showing the store clerk Natsu's list, setting out on a shopping spree. Meanwhile Atsumu and Oikawa walk around looking at the array of items exhibited, a specific section catching their attention.</p><p><em>"Bracelets...would Shouyou like this? I've never seen him wear accessories, he's a simple style type of guy."</em> Oikawa stops to have a closer look, thinking about it he's never gifted jewelry to anyone before, but he assumes Hinata would appreciate the gesture no matter what it is.</p><p>Atsumu stands to his side, picking up a silver ring with a tiny blue orb. It's strange, it reminds him of a volley ball somehow, just more beautiful. He picks another one with the same design but a different color, they're supposed to be matching pairs, a trend nowadays.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare," Oikawa growls glaring at him, as if he just read his mind.</p><p>Atsumu lifts a brow, "What? Shouyou-kun always brings us gifts when he goes on trips with that Nekoma setter."</p><p>"Yeah, last time he got keychains for us, not a ring!"</p><p>"Am I missin' somethin' here, why are you freakin' out?"</p><p>"They're couple rings, you only give these to your significant other."</p><p>"I fail to see the problem."</p><p>"Seriously? He doesn't belong to you alone." Oikawa picks up a different one with an aquamarine orb, "You know, it's as if you were proposing. I'd like to gift him one, but-"</p><p>"Proposin' as in engagement? I mean, if he agreed to be my boyfriend first." Atsumu may not be the most sensible man, but his stomach flutters at the prospect of being Hinata's single lover, he must've gotten softer.</p><p>"Over my dead body. If you tried to steal him away...I'd fight with everything I have."</p><p>"Anyways, we could buy one for each of us so they'd be setter rings instead of couple rings!"</p><p>"Are you <em>that</em> dumb?! If I ever gave him a ring it would be-"</p><p>"What are you guys arguing about?" Hinata perks up from behind, almost giving them a heart attack as they toss the items back inside the jewelry basket.</p><p>"Nothin' important, right Tooru-kun?" They nod mechanically at the same time, faces totally flushed avoiding Hinata's suspicious gaze.</p><p>"If you say so. I got Natsu's souvenirs, let's head to the hotel!"</p><p>No surprise when they arrive, it's a five star hotel to boot, Oikawa doesn't do anything half-assed once he's motivated and seduction is tonight's main objective.</p><p>"Um...Oikawa-san, you really didn't have to pick an expensive place like this."</p><p>"C'mon Shouyou-kun, you earned it, it won't hurt to enjoy some luxury from time to time don'tcha think?"</p><p>"Exactly, let us spoil you tonight Shouyou, it'll be our way of paying you back." Oikawa swipes the door key card, pointing at Hinata to enter first.</p><p>"W-wow." Hinata is rendered speechless stepping inside the room, there's a sofa, tv-cinema with stereo, even a fruit basket and champagne on a table. Not to mention the king sized bed, it looks like it's meant for a family...are those rose petals? "This is suuuper big, I'm going to see the bathroom!!" he sprints away in a flash.</p><p>Atsumu walks around curiously, "Well this is quite a fancy place, did you plan on havin' fun without me?"</p><p>"The sofa is for you. Can't assure you'll be able to sleep with what I've in mind to do though, it could get noisy," Oikawa's smirk exudes confidence.</p><p>"I think it'll be you sleepin' on the sofa tonight," he sits on the mattress testing its softness, "Thanks for the huge bed, I'll make good use of it."</p><p>Oikawa steps in front of him looking under his nose. "Need I remind you I paid for this room?"</p><p>"I could've paid instead, yer not goin' to win Shouyou-kun's heart with an expensive hotel room anyways."</p><p>"You've got guts talking as if you knew him better."</p><p>"I do, I've been with him for longer, we're together most of the time." Atsumu places his hands back on the bed, "I promised I'd be his setter before you even liked him."</p><p>"Hah, spare me the details, you're fucking just as the other setters after him, don't think you're so special."</p><p>"And you? What makes ya special Tooru-kun? Yer another pretty lay for the night."</p><p>"Shut your mouth," Oikawa's lips tremble for a moment, "I- I know Shouyou loves me, he's stupid...he actually cares about me."</p><p>Atsumu shrugs his shoulders, "He cares about me too, at first I thought he would be like everyone else lookin' for a nice fuck with a popular player, leave me after a week or two. I was wrong."</p><p><em>"Huh, so he thought the same thing I did.</em>" Oikawa thinks he's picking up a similar pattern, "Just so you know I never stopped thinking about Shouyou since we met in Rio, so I've liked him for-"</p><p>"I get it, yer as whipped for him as I am, I'm sayin' I don't give a shit. I'm gonna beat <em>you</em> and the rest come next."</p><p>"That makes you my direct rival Atsumu-chan. It's a challenge then, let the best setter win." How odd, their sportsmanship decides to show for a firm handshake before the match.</p><p>"Holy crap, I could do a flip inside this shower!" Hinata is in his own world, quickly removing his top and bottoms eager to jump in. He lets the water run for a moment before getting under the stream, letting out a loud sigh. "You guys will love this, it's super relaxing!" he shouts for them to hear from the bedroom.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure we're going to."</p><p>Hinata spins around so fast he gets dizzy, Oikawa and Atsumu are standing hands on hips looking at him as if they were about to eat him alive. Is that what's going to happen?</p><p>"Mind sharin' with us?" Atsumu asks but the answer wouldn't make a difference as they take off their t-shirts, shorts and underwear leaving them on the floor.</p><p>"O-okay, I don't know if it's wide enough for three though," Hinata ogles at their bare bodies, eyes wandering from a pair of buff chests to their prominent abdomen, a marked v-line follows and...somebody save him, they're already half-hard from watching him naked. He's trying to hold back a blush while moving away so they can both enter, ending up in the middle of them.</p><p>Oikawa faces him with a smile, "You know how it goes, the more the merrier." Meanwhile Atsumu stands behind Hinata, his hands moving to give a soothing shoulder massage, "Yer too tense, don't worry, promise we won't fight here."</p><p>"Thank you, I appreciate it." Hinata closes his eyes, despite everything he trusts these men so he allows his body to relax, scrubbing his scalp to get rid of the sand.</p><p>"You've got sand everywhere," Oikawa traces his fingers on his chest without a clear direction, following the curve of Hinata's collar bones then lower pinching a nipple brushing off the sand there. "Lucky for you we're here to help," he offers with a kiss.</p><p>Hinata's content sigh urges them to keep going, Atsumu kissing his neck while his hands wash away the sand sticking to his shoulder blades, skillful fingers dip on his back, then his waist moving up and down in a lulling motion. "Do you like it Shouyou-kun? Do you like when we take care of you?"</p><p>"Yes, please don't stop," he asks without thinking, feeling over the moon due to the pleasant touch he's being subject to.</p><p>"Fuck...don't beg like that chibi-chan, you're making this difficult." Patience really isn't their best quality, Oikawa's hands become bolder making a criss cross with his nails on Hinata's abs, roaming lower yet until he's reached below his navel. "Mmh, I think you've got sand here too," he makes a tight fist around Hinata's cock, jerking him nice and slow for a couple pumps and fondling his balls to be sure not a single grain escapes.</p><p>"Aah, hnn...Tooru...stop teasing and clean me properly."</p><p>"Behave yerself wouldya, we have to give a proper service. How's this Shouyou-kun, am I doin' better than him?" he gets rid of the sand brushing through Hinata's spine, getting rewarded with shudders followed by a tempting mewl. "What about here, bet you've got sand in wearin' these shorts," Atsumu's long fingers slip back and forth the rift of his ass, teasing past his entrance with intent.</p><p>"Hah...'Tsumu, what do you have against my shorts?"</p><p>"Everythin' so long yer wearin' them."</p><p>Oikawa scrunches his nose, "I'm going to set them on fire, they're too provocative to be worn in public."</p><p>Hinata chuckles even though he doesn't understand the animosity towards a piece of clothing. They fall silent as he continues wiping the sand away from his body. "I had a lot of fun today, wish you'd understand how much I cherish you," he slicks his hair back as he speaks, "Even if you get on my nerves sometimes I wouldn't trade these moments together for anything."</p><p>Silence, complete silence besides the water splashing on the floor. No...there's another sound if you pay attention, Hinata focuses on his sense of hearing, eyes closed while the streams drizzle on his face. It's a constant beat with low squelching noises coming from both sides.</p><p>Hinata opens his eyes voicing a loud shocked gasp. Oikawa's lustful gaze meets with his own, he's biting his lower lip to keep quiet, brows knit as he pleases himself pumping his cock with fervor.</p><p>"Tooru, s-stop it, that's-" a hiss interrupts him and he looks at the source behind. Atsumu is jerking off just as hard, eyes fixed on Hinata's inviting ass. He's licking his lips and groaning freely now that they've been discovered, their cravings itching for satisfaction.</p><p>"Oh wow, you're so perverted." Definitely not part of Hinata's life goals to become masturbation material, though seeing their indecent act is getting him excited, moving his hand to toy with his own cock. "You should've said something earlier if you were so pent up, I'm always willing to lend a hand <em>or two</em>," he winks with a cheeky giggle.</p><p>"You did enough today babe, it's our fault for never being satisfied."</p><p>"Yeah, ya know what happens when we're together...yer makin' us feel like this."</p><p>They press their bodies against Hinata, Oikawa's hard-on rubs with his while Atsumu slots his lenght between his ass. The story of his life, always cornered by taller men, but now he's brave to counter-attack, "Want me to make you feel real good?" he holds their cocks in his hands, stroking at a placid rhythm so tender it's almost torturous.</p><p>Yearning whimpers along a few sharp throbs will do for approval, Hinata guides them to stand side by side under the flow of water and he kneels down in front. "That's what I like to see, my handsome setters ready for me."</p><p>"Fuck, I can't wait anymore, please babe." Oikawa begs and Hinata slacks his jaw swallowing him whole till his plump lips bump his crotch, a hand taking care of Atsumu.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun...give it to me, I need you so bad." Ah, but Atsumu's voice comes out so needy Hinata pulls away to suck him instead.</p><p>"Ooh...mmh, we're going to make you happy Shouyou, cater to your every need..."</p><p>"Hah, ah...hell yeah, anythin' you want...yer incredible, ngh- faster please."</p><p>Hinata does a wonderful job at jerking and sucking, taking turns at them as they moan wantonly. They thrust inside his fists and his mouth, weaving their fingers around damp orange locks fighting for a second longer inside Hinata's warmth before he switches over again.</p><p>"Fwaah!" His chest heaves while he gulps for air to keep sucking them like his life depends on it. "Mnn- hah, love the way you stuff my mouth, your cocks are the best, so hard...hmph-!" he goes for one deepthroat after another, they pulse warning Hinata of the incoming orgasm so he draws back waiting for their cum lolling his tongue as he keeps jerking them to completion.</p><p>Oikawa and Atsumu are about to make a big mess on his face when the word 'best' snaps them out of their trance. Their competition isn't over until Hinata is happy, coming before then would be unacceptable so they step back in an impressive display of willpower.</p><p>"Shomthin' wrong?" Hinata slurs with a sore throat, lips a crimson hue sensitive from the first-rate blowjob. His beautiful eyes look up at them in worship as water drops fall from his lashes, making their resolution waver at the purely erotic sight.</p><p>Atsumu just lost whatever little patience he had left, "Shit...come here." They all leave the shower in a rush, still soaked the setters grip at Hinata's wrists pulling him to the bedroom.</p><p>"Hey, wait, what's the hurry?"</p><p>"Shush, it's time to settle this," Oikawa pushes him backwards onto the bed, then goes to grab the box of condoms he snuck in his sports bag.</p><p>"Settle what, I thought you stopped fighting already!"</p><p>"Yer so naive, you thought we'd stop before there's a winner?" Oikawa throws a flat packaging and Atsumu catches it swiftly, ripping it open.</p><p>"But I told you-" Whatever he has to say won't change their plans, they crawl on the bed —ignoring the petals— dampening the silky sheets with their bodies. Without taking their eyes off Hinata they roll the condoms on their cocks, leaning over him. <em>"Uh-oh, they're serious about this."</em></p><p>Atsumu takes the lead, "I love you Shouyou," he leans for a kiss, then moves to his neck sucking to leave small bruises. "You know it don'tcha?"</p><p>"Shouyou, babe..." Oikawa's tongue swipes sideways on his lips, peppering kisses across the edge of his jaw to end at his neck too. "Love you, I mean it."</p><p>Hinata shuts his eyes wallowing in the sensation of a pair of starved mouths pampering the expanse of skin, whispering sweet nothings along more 'love yous' and 'need yous' with a husky tone. <em>"If only they'd be willing to share more often...it's like they get more possessive everytime we have sex,"</em> he thinks while voicing suggestive whines.</p><p>Their kisses turn hungrier, sloppier as they move downwards, Hinata's nipples too tempting to be ignored. They perk up from getting sucked at, their tongues roll around, a rougher tug with their teeth and Hinata's moans grow even louder.</p><p>"Say Shouyou, whose cock do you think feels better?" Oikawa and Atsumu lap through rows of stiff muscles twitching at the contact until they reach their objective. Hinata puts an arm over his face, their mischievous smirks making him awfully embarrassed. "Do you have to stare like that? There's nothing new there."</p><p>It doesn't matter as many times as they see him naked, it's still as alluring of a vision as the first time. "You didn't answer the question Shouyou-kun," Atsumu pushes his tongue flat to lick from his balls across the underside to the tip of his cock pressed against his stomach, sucking the precious milky beads at the slit.</p><p>"I- I'm not sure, mnn-!" Hinata writhes clawing at the sheets, they know how to push his buttons to make him as needy as they are.</p><p>Oikawa joins Atsumu to caress his erection with a pleasant swiveling of tongues. "It's fine, I think we can refresh your memory," he coats his fingers with spit pushing a single one inside Hinata's ass loosening him bit by bit, two digits follow and a third soon after thrusting with ease while Atsumu bobs his head fast giving Hinata an intense blowjob. "You ready for us babe?"</p><p>"A-aah...yes, y-your cocks...please," he lets his legs rest wide open on the bed, biting his lower lip offering himself with a most debauched look that screams 'take me.'</p><p>They stare captivated at this godsend in form of a sexy redhead. Even if they're truly selfish, even if they don't feel worthy of this gift, who wouldn't fight to their last breath for someone so precious? They kneel in front of Hinata touching themselves preparing for what's coming, but there's a tiny issue to settle beforehand. "Who do you want to fuck first?" Atsumu asks and his shaft pulses trickling some precum ready to give its best.</p><p>Hinata gets a rush of excitement despite his uncertain eyes, hesitating between them as they wait for an answer. <em>"Damn, they're really turned on, no matter who I pick the other is going to be mad to be kept waiting. Unless..." </em>Fortunately he has a perfect position in mind to solve this problem.</p><p>"Tooru, can you lie on the bed?" he does as requested without objection, Hinata's body lying on top straddling him. "Now 'Tsumu get behind me," he pulls him close enough he's bent over him, his erection pressed against his lower back.</p><p>"You seem to know what you're doing, have you tried this with the others before?" Oikawa smirks catching up with his idea, taking advantage of the proximity to claim his lips.</p><p>Hinata holds his lenght guiding it to his entrance, the slick eases the way in sliding down until he's seated on his lap, rocking his hips taking a gentle pace. "It's the first time...easier to share if I'm in the middle, so you don't need to keep fighting."</p><p>"Hmm, not buying it chibi-chan, bet you wanted to get fucked like this," he thrusts back and forth with passion making Hinata bounce on his cock, "Like our cute little slut."</p><p>Atsumu is gripping at Hinata's hips reveling in the friction he's getting from his position, but he gets impatient fast. "Who said I wanted to share?" he yanks at him so Oikawa slips out of his hole, sinking himself inside to replace him right away.</p><p>"Ahhnn...don't be greedy 'Tsumu, let me handle you...it's gonna feel much better," he moans at the brusque exit and harsh thrust following after.</p><p>Oikawa nips at Hinata's lips as he wraps their cocks in his fist pumping hard, making a sloppy mess with the precum dribbling on his fingers. "You're the greediest here Shouyou, collecting all these men willing to do <em>anything</em> for you. But it looks like that isn't enough to satisfy you, huh?"</p><p>"Oh-ooh, I'm sorry, I want- really want to make you two feel good...mmh-!" he screws his eyes overwhelmed at the pleasure, Atsumu pounding from above while Oikawa handles the front, taking turns to fuck him. The unsteady slaps of skin are driving him nuts, moaning without restraint completely ecstatic.</p><p>"You want our cocks at once Shouyou-kun?"</p><p>He answers on auto-pilot, his lust-induced brain acting fast, "Yes, yes-! Please do it, fill me up."</p><p>There's a moment of doubt, Hinata can tell by the way their hands shake gripping his hips, eager but nervous. Maybe now's the time to admit his dirty secret, "Don't worry, Kenma and I tried a lot of toys together. I know my limits, only need to get used to your size."</p><p>They're both evenly surprised and jealous he'd gone that far with Kenma already. "Hope yer ready, it's <em>our</em> turn to have fun," Atsumu smacks his ass leaving a hand imprint, a just punishment for his naughty deeds.</p><p>"Nngh! Please- please fuck me, come inside me..." Hinata's sensual tone vanishes their doubts without a trace left, as if a magic spell instantly forbid them to refuse his commands.</p><p>"If that's what you want babe. We're going to make you come together."</p><p>Despite the heat of the moment they advance with outmost care to prevent hurting him, Oikawa pushes Hinata's hips lower and Atsumu buckles forward, his body giving way to their combined girth slowly thanks to the lubed condoms.</p><p>"So full, you're stretching me open...I love it."</p><p>These words serve as encouragement and they begin moving in tandem, the heat of their bodies turning into a perfectly snug sensation. "Mmh, feels so nice...like that, go faster." Hinata pleads and they take on a wilder pace slamming all the way in and out, his prostate taking a rough beating while he's crushed between their bodies.</p><p>"Hah- damn Shouyou, yer takin' our cocks so well, ah-!" Atsumu bends his body covering Hinata's, trailing affectionate kisses through his shoulder. He grips Hinata's thighs with his remaining strength letting out a groan, his hips stutter erratically and his cock spurts a few times filling his condom. On instinct his hand aims to keep stroking Hinata until he's finished, enjoying the vulgar slick noises as his fingers get soaked with a gush of precum.</p><p>"Love you, love you so much, fuck-!" Oikawa isn't far behind, he grasps at Hinata's hair for a carnal kiss drinking each other's lascivious moans. Atsumu's length pulses against his own, he snaps his hips to plunge deep inside reaching his own orgasm, rocking upwards releasing strands of cum one after another until his body surrenders going totally limp with a sated sigh.</p><p>Hinata has felt every single spasm of their cocks, his body getting a wave of arousal with each of them. "Oh- oh crap, yes, coming-!" they ram in one last time stretching him to the limit, Atsumu tugs abruptly at his cock and his mind goes blank, but the jolts of pleasure keen his senses for the most intense climax so far. The stimulus washes over his entire body, shaking and seeing sparkles as he shoots thick lines throughout Oikawa's stomach, slumping on top of his own cum.</p><p>"Oh my god..." Oikawa lies with his limbs spread on the bed hardly able to breathe.</p><p>Atsumu removes himself from Hinata pulling out and dropping like dead weight to the side. "Shit, that was fantastic."</p><p>Nudging at them Hinata makes space to lie in between, face down on the pillow enjoying the bliss coursing through his body. <em>"Phew, I'm sore everywhere...so this is what it takes to stop their fights. I guess it's worth the effort!"</em></p><p>They bask in the afterglow of sex, more spent and sweatier than they originally were at the beach. Oikawa and Atsumu turn to face Hinata tracing their fingers along his back in a playful way, kissing here and there savoring his hot skin. Hinata fidgets getting ticklish at the touch, producing the most adorable chuckle they've heard in their lives, or maybe that's the extent of how infatuated they've become.</p><p>The tranquil moment is ruined by Oikawa, "So who made you happier Shouyou?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Don't play dumb Shouyou-kun, whose cock do you prefer?"</p><p><em>"Are they for real?"</em> Hinata can't begin to understand how stubborn these men are.</p><p>"I think it's obvious considering you came first Atsumu-chan, looks like you can't beat a pro's endurance."</p><p>"Yer kiddin' me, you came like ten seconds later tough guy."</p><p>"A win is a win."</p><p>Hinata swings his legs grinning at them, "There's no winner because I outlasted you, that means you're both losers."</p><p>"Damn it, give me a ten minute break for round two," Oikawa sulks in annoyance.</p><p>"Yer still not happy Shouyou-kun? And here I thought we were greedy."</p><p>"I think my ass had enough for tonight, maybe tomorrow."</p><p>They snort a laugh together, Oikawa giving a harmless slap on Hinata's ass cheek. "Liar, you never have enough."</p><p>"Ouch, rude!"</p><p>Atsumu pouts landing another slap on the opposite side, "That's for callin' us losers."</p><p>"Mmmh...'kay, maaaybe I can handle a bit more," he sticks up his butt spreading his legs seductively. "Unless you're not up to the challenge?"</p><p>The setters gulp sharing a knowing look, <em>"Uh-oh."</em></p><p>Unfortunately for them the final winner tonight is Hinata thanks to his monstrous stamina, the room has a distinct scent of sex, several condoms tossed on the floor and bodies too debilitated to keep moving. Hinata gets up pouring himself a glass of champagne, his body bears bite marks, scratches and hickeys as a proud trophy of his victory. He chomps on a strawberry from the fruit basket gazing at the men snoring on bed after a lengthy exchange of fucking and getting fucked. "Yummy!"</p><p>They had no chance, a flawless victory.</p><p>1 - 0</p><p>- - -</p><p>"Check this out Shouyou-kun, I'm pickin' up the prettiest seashells for yer sis!" Atsumu waves at him from the shore.</p><p>Hinata smiles waving back, sitting on a towel. They spent the morning getting souvenirs for Natsu, her list checked out except for the seashells she requested. <em>"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They're way too competitive but it's fun when they relax,"</em> Hinata ponders while gazing at them. <em>"Still...is it just my imagination or are things turning more complicated?"</em></p><p>"Do you have any taste at all? Those shells are as chapped as your fingers," Oikawa mocks sassy as usual.</p><p>"They're seashells ya shithead, it's normal some parts are broken."</p><p>"I don't know what I expected from someone with your fashion sense."</p><p>"Comin' from the guy who owns red plaid shorts, even Shouyou-kun laughed when he showed me that photo."</p><p>"You bastard...I only wore these once, but your brows are a permanent mistake."</p><p>"For yer information it's called a manly look, you should try it sometime <em>princess</em>."</p><p>"This princess fucks Shouyou better than you ever will, what does that say about your manliness?"</p><p>"I'm gonna kill you, piece of garbage!!" The shells fly as projectiles, Oikawa dodging around returning the fire.</p><p>"Peace was never an option," Hinata sighs as he snaps photos of them struggling on the sand, sharing the hilarious sight with the rest of setters.</p><p>-Shouyou: who are you betting for?</p><p>-Kenma: depends on who has better stats</p><p>-Akaashi: leave them, it's natural selection :)</p><p>-Kageyama: bet on Oikawa to lose</p><p>-Kageyama: don't get too involved with that jerk</p><p>-Kageyama: watch out boke (¬_¬;)</p><p>After a while they return covered on sand, scraps everywhere but successfully carrying a bag brimming with shells.</p><p>"Are you done fighting already?"</p><p>Oikawa looks at him with a determined expression, "No, we won't be done unless you get a boyfriend."</p><p>Hinata gets jumpy at the 'B' word, where did this come from?</p><p>"Tooru-kun and I were wonderin' if yer interested in that sort of thing."</p><p>"Um, n-not really, I'm very happy as it is," Hinata speaks with honesty, this topic always makes him nervous.</p><p><em>"Tsk, so I didn't seduce him yet,"</em> Oikawa mumbles to himself.</p><p>Atsumu offers his hand helping Hinata stand up, "Got it, though that doesn't mean <em>we</em> aren't interested, y'know?" he winks, the hint clear.</p><p>They race to ride the bus to Miyagi, their bags heavy with souvenirs yet the weight in their chests is much greater. Wearing their hearts on their sleeves, feeling content but never fully satisfied, each selfish in their own ways.</p><p>Just as before Hinata sleeps during the bus trip, hands held firmly by both of his setters. They lean to kiss his cheeks, then whisper softly on his ear so he won't wake up from his slumber, or perhaps it's to spare their real feelings.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you Shouyou, please be my boyfriend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- - -</em>
</p><p>FIN ❤️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rivalry is always a fun theme! I enjoyed writing this a lot ^_^</p><p>Bonus: Sho-Sandwich</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>